This Is Going To Be One Long Car Drive
by Heaven'n'Elle
Summary: Heather and Hermione. Two complete opposites that hate each other with a burning passion. What happens when these two are stuck in a car with the rest of the Weasley's and Harry for a long, long car drive. Will they kill each other? Hopefully not.


**This was a short little drabble I came up with and decided to share it with you guys. Reviews are appreciated greatly.**

**I own nothing but Heather.**

* * *

Charlie was driving the car because no wands were working. Voldemort had someone sucked up all the power, but even himself has no power.

So in the meanwhile everyone became muggles temporarily. Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Heather were all packed into the van.

"So... Charlie, how's life as in wherever you live?" Heather asked.

"I live in Romania. I am a dragon trainer. What about you?" he replied.

"I just came back into town" Heather answered.

"She used to go to school with us back in fifth year before she moved" Fred explained.

"Believe that story" Hermione scoffed.

"What does that mean?" Heather inquired crossing her arms. Heather and Hermione were nothing alike. In fact, they were complete opposites. Hermione always hated Heather ever since... _it _happened.

"Well, for starters who leaves in the middle of the year? Especially since OWL's are that year" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Believe it sweetie because it happened" Heather said.

"Heather, I know for a fact you didn't leave because your dead- I mean dad was stationed somewhere else. Hogwarts is a boarding school for Merlin's sake!" Hermione exclaimed.

"For starters," Heather mocked, "when I first met you, I'm going to be straight up honest here I thought you were on your period. Now, that was back in third year. You see when I first met you I knew you were a know it all. Then, for some strange reason you became a total bitch. I dont know if you're bipolar or whatever, but if you're going to "claim" something about me then it might as well be true."

Everyone gaped at the scene.

"RON! Aren't you going to say something?" Hermione looked to her boyfriend for support.

"Well you have been quite unfair and unreasonably mean to her" Ron said sheepishly.

"Thank you Ron" Heather smiled.

"But, Heather you have been acting like a total arse around her too" Ron tried.

"No, dont try and play peacemaker. I am acting like a bitch because Hermione is never off her period" Heather responded making the twins and Charlie stifle a laugh.

"Language, Ginny's in the car" Charlie reminded giggling.

"Sorry Ginny" Hermione apologized.

"Okay, but you and Heather seriously need to work something out. You've been at it like cats and dogs" Ginny reasoned.

"Otters and antelopes" Heather corrected smiling.

"Clever" complimented George who had been staying pretty quiet throughout the trip.

"'hank you" Heather said.

"You think you're so clever? Well you're not. Heather, you see, the world-" Hermione started.

"You honestly think I'm listening? You open your mouth and all I hear is wah wah wah I hate Heather. I honestly don't care what you think of me. You're making this car ride hell for yourself and everyone else. Go on, rant about everything you hate. No one gives a shit" Heather looked emotionless.

Her arrogance annoyed Hermione so much she was ready to explode.

"Hermione calm down" Ginny and Ron coaxed.

"We really missed you Heather" Fred laughed.

"Really? I had fun on my own" she said.

"On your own? I thought you moved with your parents because your father got relocated" George said.

"Yeah then he died and I moved out" she said.

"Her dad never got relocated" Hermione finally said, "She wanted to be on her own so she ran away."

"Is that true Heather?" Harry asked.

"Yeah it is" Heather admitted.

"Why?" George inquired.

"Because..." Hermione waited for Heather to answer.

Heather gave Hermione a confused look before she started to continue, "Because she was pregnant!"

"What?" Fred and George half screamed.

"First of all, I was never pregnant" Heather clarified.

"YES YOU WERE" Hermione argued.

"No I wasn't"

"Yeah you were"

"NO"  
"YES"

"NO"  
"YES"  
"NO"

"Guys!" Charlie yelled to get their attention, "Heather, I honestly doubt was ever pregnant."

"Thank you"

"Now why on earth would you think Heather was pregnant?" Ginny inquired.

"Because I overheard her in the bathroom" Hermione stared at Heather straight in the eyes.

"You're so full of yourself" Heather answered.

"Wouldn't you believe me, Ron?" Heather felt sorry for Ron, but didn't let anyone see it.

"Well there have been rumors about you sleeping and having sex with other guys" he was scared out of his mind while saying it.

"I know because Anna, a Slytherin, made them up. You honestly think I'd sleep with a lot of guys?" Heather questioned.

"Anna? Why on earth would she do that? She is a prefect" Hermione retorted.

"Because she's a Slytherin" Fred mumbled loud enough for her to hear.

"Exactly!" Heather clarified.

"Well I didn't hear if from just Anna" Hermione scoffed. She has been doing that a lot lately.

"What the hell is your problem?" Heather was sick of Hermione's attitude.

"Yeah 'Mione, what do you have against Heather?" Charlie asked.

"You're never like this to anyone. Including Malfoy" Harry pointed out.

"Yeah Hermie" she rolled her eyes at Hermione.

"Well we're complete opposites for starters. I'm smart, you're not. I'm pretty you're not. I'm actually kind and considerate towards others, you're not. I'm a virgin waiting 'til marriage, you're not, but that's pretty obvious-" this was a side no one has seen of Hermione. She suddenly exploded all her hatred and let it all out.

"You're such a narcissist!" Heather exclaimed jokingly.

"Am, not!" she defended.

"How long is this car ride Charlie?" Heather inquired annoyed.

"Um, two more hours" he answered and Heather and Hermione moaned.

"Dammit!" she cursed.

"Don't curse. There's children in the car" Hermione rolled her eyes and pointed to Ginny.

"How old is she? 17? Isn't that a legal age in the wizarding world. Aren't you considered legally an adult?" she challenged.

No one responded. This was going to be one long car drive.


End file.
